Sephy x wheelchair
by kyuuri-n
Summary: Don't let the title "scare" you, as it doesn't really happen..Contains some spoilers so be careful Just a small story me and a friend randomly threw together with some..weird ideas. Mainly Sephiroth and Aeris, a small happening and..well..


Sephy x Wheelchair

[Location: Ancient ruins]

Sephiroth: While Aeris is praying for Holy I shall take my chance and strike her down, before my plan is ruined.

(Author's note: This is in that place where Aeris dies and its right before cloud comes to the scene..or well…shortly before that. You'll notice!)

*Sephiroth is working on appearing right behind Aeris while she is praying*

Sephiroth (thinking): Now the Planet will get one step further on becoming my vessel….Wait, just what is that unbelievable pink thing I can see? IT'S SO PINK! I think it's a dress, AND I JUST HAVE TO TRY IT ON.

*Sephiroth appears behind Aeris and just as he is about to stab her with his giant very long sword he slightly misses due to the distraction of pink on Aeris dress*

Cloud: Sephiroth?!

Aeris: Sephiroth?! What are you doing here? Have you come to get me out of the way because I will become the one that stops your plans of destroying the planet?

Sephiroth: Why hello there, Cloud. Long times no see or what do you say? And while you are right Aeris, the Planet will have to wait. I just got some new plans…

Aeris: And just what do you mean with new plans?! What could possibly be more important than killing me and the planet?! We have to get the story to go on Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Oh please Aeris, everything isn't about _you_. And right now I want that dress of yours. It's so…..fabulous..Pink.

Cloud: Erm, guys…what's..going on here?

Aeris: SHUT UP CLOUD. Go stand in the corner or something.

Cloud: ….Okay Aeris….

*Clouds goes to the nearest corner looking place and goes into emo-mode*

Aeris: So where were we? Oh right! Sephiroth, what the hell is wrong with you?! It's all your fault Cloud is a retard…and emo.

Sephiroth: Now now, Don't be so harsh to my little Cloud~ And there is absolutely nothing wrong with me. And quite so, It is my fault Cloud is the way he is, but that's what makes him so cute~

Cloud: ..Sephiroth, just what are you talki-

Aeris: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP CLOUD!

Sephiroth: …..So anyway, Aeris, mind handing over that dress to me and maybe Holy while you're on it?

Aeris: No way..you..you monster!

Cloud (mumbles in the background): …I am my own monster…

Aeris: And why do you want MY dress? Get your own! Because I won't hand MY dress over to someone like _you_.

Sephiroth: You know Aeris, when you phrase it like that you are basically asking for it.

Aeris: Oh really?! Well _I_ don't think so!

Sephiroth: Well, you can't say I didn't warn you.

*Sephiroth takes out his epic long sword and knocks Aeris out and then begins to strip her..In order to get her dress, nothing else.*

Sephiroth: Since I can't risk getting blood on it…

*Cloud is, frankly, too emo to even notice what's going around him because he got "put down in place" by Aeris*

Sephiroth: Now then…Here isn't really any places to change in….I could change right here and now, but that won't be a sport now will it?

[Location: Sector 7, Midgar slums, that clothing store]

*Cid is standing in the looking at the clothes humming a random song..*

*Sephiroth comes walking into the store and notices Cid*

(notes: …And HOW Sephy got there is none of your business , Let's just say..Superpowers…Or something along those lines)

Clothes Store owner (to cid): Here is the finished product of what you ordered, Hope you like it.

Sephiroth: My my, isn't this something. And might I ask what you are doing in a place like this Cid?

*Cid receives the item from the owner and glares a bit at Sephiroth*

Cid: Well well, what have ya got there Sephy´?

Sephiroth: This?

*Sephiroth holds "his" dress in front of Cid*

Cid: Sephiroth got a dress~ Sephiroth got a dress~ Sephiroth is g-a-y~!

Sephiroth: And what are you doing here and what have you got there?

Cid: This is..well ya know, just cosplay…

*Cid blushes*

Sephiroth: Unlike you, I'm manly enough to stay manly even in a dress.

Cid: Well….Fancy meeting ya here Sephy' boy, Now if ya excuse me, I shall take ma' leave.

*Cid moonwalks out of the store while singing on the song "Gay bar"*

Sephiroth: .Okay, Old man, I shall borrow your changing room weather you like it or not. Unhappy and I'll slice you into tiny bits with my epic smexy sword.

[Location: Ancient ruins]

*Sephiroth comes walking in, but instead of his usual clothes he is wearing Aeris dress (If you have been reading this you should have been able to figure it out..)*

*Cloud is finally starting to get out from his emo-mode and sees Aeris (Who is really Sephiroth right now, because Aeris is still laying in the"floor" knocked out and naked.)*

*Cloud slowly walks towards Sephiroth's back and pokes him carefully*

Cloud: Umm..Aeris…

*Sephiroth slowly turns around and looks at Cloud in a quite flirty way to see his reaction to his "new" dress…*

Cloud: ….A-Aeris..?

Sephiroth: Yes Cloud, what do you think of my new dress?

(Note: Why Sephiroth isn't telling Cloud that he's not Aeris..well…Not even I got an answer to that. Well, he's sephy, does he need another reason? O.)

*Cloud's brain gets an overload of who-knows-what and goes into a kind of brain-dead mode*

Tifa: Geez Cloud, Sure it's fine if you want to go brain-dead and all, but could you please stop doing it whenever you feel like it? Atleast I was well prepared this time, if it happens again anytime soon I will kick your ass.

*Tifa takes out the portable -wheelchair she kinda had for these kind of situations and dumps Cloud in it*

Tifa: There you Cloud, let's head back home and let you recover…I'll take care of you.

Sephiroth: …And where do you think you are going with my cloud?

Tifa: …..Isn't it oblivious that he can't fight you like this? SO, I'm bringing him home with me.

Sephiroth: I wouldn't think so…Because I, the mighty Sephiroth, won't let anyone take Cloud away from me.

*Sephiroth starts to summon a mini-meteor with the target as Tifa and watches how it hits her right in the head..causing quite a bit of a mess and laughs a little, the evil way ofcourse.*

Cait Sith (being there for no real reason): You can't do this Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: And who allowed you of all people to talk?

*Sephiroth unsheathes his sword and proceed to use it for cutting Cait sith up in very small parts and his stuffing flies wildly in the "room".*

Sephiroth: Too bad you didn't come here in your real form, would have been a lot more fun to slaughter…But oh well.

*Cloud, being in a brain-dead state just sits in the wheelchair looking.. stupid, like he always does*

(Note: The brain-dead state I'm talking 'bout here is the kind where he knows fully what's going on, but can't do anything 'bout it, so basically, he can't say no.)

Sephiroth: Too bad you can't say anything Cloud, I would have loved to hear your compliments on my dress….Well, In your current state I can do whatever I want to without you being able to say no..Well then Cloud, let's see how long you could possible keep on being in brain-dead state when you're with me…


End file.
